


His Girl

by magickweaver



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, Teen AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/pseuds/magickweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into high school is hard for a lot of people, especially you. You don't exactly know what to expect, but with the help of your best friends Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, you manage to somehow get through it without any extremely embarrassing experiences. </p><p>And over the course of the year, you start to notice that you have some strange feelings towards your best friend, Bucky, and you really aren't sure if he feels the same way for you, since he seems to enjoy flirting with all of the other girls, and simply treats you like a little sister. You wonder exactly how you'll manage to get through this, debating on whether you should tell him, or simply try and let your feelings slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day's Jitters

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. Hazily, I turn over onto my side to glare daggers at the offending thing, hissing quietly as I realized what time it was. Six fifty in the morning. 

And, that’s when it came to me, finally managing to slip out of the haze that had settled upon me as I was sleeping. The first day of high school. 

The simple thought had me inwardly screaming, wanting to throw the alarm clock against the wall and pull the covers back over my head so that I could fall back asleep and wake up at a more reasonable hour. But, when I heard the sound of my mother coming up the stairs to wake me, I knew I would get anything but that. I huffed softly, turning off the alarm’s irritating noises with the click of a button, a frown forming on my face. I wanted summer to last the rest of this week, it made absolutely no sense as to why school had to start on a Thursday this year. 

My mother opened the door wide, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes with homemade whipped cream greeting my nose. My stomach growled loudly, cause for me to sit up and reach out quickly in order to get the plate from her. She laughed softly, coming over and setting the plate in between my hands while pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Are you ready for your first day of school?” She asked, wrapping an arm loosely around my shoulders, glancing around the room for the bag I had packed last night so I could hopefully get a few more minutes of sleep before I absolutely _had_ to get up. Slowly, I shook my head, closing my eyes and taking a large bite of the pancakes, smearing whipped cream across my chin in the process. 

Too tired to care about anything else, I wiped it off on my long-sleeved pajama shirt, earning a squawk from my mother as I did so. That brought a small smirk to my lips as I continued to eat, sighing contentedly as the warm, molten chocolate and fluffy pancakes filled my mouth. Normally I didn’t really enjoy pancakes, finding they were too flat and tasteless, but the way my mother cooked them was absolutely amazing. And she always served them hot, since she thought it was a sin to serve them cold. 

Before I knew it, I was finished, opening my eyes now that I was much more awake, pushing the plate back over to my mother and stumbling out of the bed, reaching for the nearest items of clothing that looked somewhat good together. My mother stopped me as I reached for a hoodie and a pair of old jeans that had really seen better days. 

“I won’t have my daughter going to school looking like that! Especially not when she has to make an impression on the first day of school!”

I huffed, glaring at her as I pushed tangled hair from my eyes, looking around my room helplessly, “I’m not wearing a dress if that’s what you’re telling me to do. Or a skirt. I forgot to shave my legs last night.” I lied, hoping that she wouldn’t try to reach down and feel them for proof. Thankfully, she didn’t, making a face before reaching into my closet and pulling out a pretty sweater and tossing it over to me. I caught it with one hand, nearly getting hit in the face with a pair of black skinny jeans that I had bought the week before. 

“That will do.” She said, giving me a smile and whisking out of the room, calling out to me as she shut the door, “Did Bucky say that he would pick you up this morning, (Name)?”

I nodded slowly, smiling softly, happy that Bucky would at least be with me to help make the first day easier. Maybe he’d bring Steve along too, and then everything would be alright. 

“Yeah!” I called out, tugging on my clothes before heading into the bathroom that was attached to the side of my room, reaching for a brush the second I saw the rat’s nest that was my hair. Combing through it gently, I made my hair look much more presentable. Deciding that it didn’t look terrible enough to tie it up in a messy bun, I just let it flow over my shoulders. Then, I decided that I should at least make myself look a little better than usual, applying some eyeliner and mascara. 

And, upon hearing my phone go off back in my room, I went back to get it, finding a text from Bucky that said that he was on his way. Finally, I tugged on a pair of black flats that I knew were comfortable, starting to head downstairs after I grabbed my stuff, trotting down the stairs unenthusiastically. 

My father chuckled when he saw me, taking a sip of his coffee and perking a brow, “My, you look excited. You’re a freshman in high school now! Isn’t that wonderful?” He chirped, sounding much too awake for the hour. 

I shook my head slowly, sighing heavily and wandering over to the fridge so I could have a glass of water. “I’m afraid they’ll try and put me in a trash can.” I said in a monotone, crossing an arm over my chest as I drank the cool liquid. 

My father rose a brow, shaking his head slowly, “They don’t do that kind of thing these days.”

I tilted my head slowly, feeling like picking a fight with my father, since he just wouldn’t let me alone, “That’s not what Bucky told me. He said that on his first day of freshman year, he saw five kids get put into a can. And the next year, he saw five more. And I bet you, when he’s driving me home today he’ll mention how he saw me getting dunked into one.”

You father gave you a slightly annoyed look, before rolling them and taking a long sip of his coffee, “(Name)…” He started, before shaking his head and taking a long sigh, running a hand through his short hair, “Don’t worry about it. And I bet Bucky will save you if you get put into a trash can.”

I shrugged, taking slight amusement in his annoyed tone of voice, “Maybe. Unless he’s the one putting me into one.” I laughed, jumping when I heard the horn from Bucky’s truck sound from outside the front door, drawing me back over to my bag and waving quickly to both of my parents before rushing out of the door, dreading the fact that I’d probably get lost in the hallways today, or that I wouldn’t be able to find anywhere to sit at lunch, or I’d walk into the completely wrong classes and make myself look like an utter dork who doesn’t know how to read a map. 

I sighed heavily as I got into the truck with Bucky, frowning when I didn’t see Steve taking up the entirety of the back seat. I jerked my thumb backwards in question, tilting my head slowly, Bucky answering me before I even had to ask, “He got stuck in the airport in Los Angeles. Some weird weather or something.”

Nodding, I laughed quietly, “He must be happy he doesn’t have to come to school today.”

Bucky nodded, wiping at his eyes tiredly and sighing heavily, brushing a hand back through his shoulder-length locks, shooting you a tired smile, “Yeah, I’m jealous.” He pulled out of the driveway quickly, turning around and heading towards the school, “You look cute.” He commented, motioning to your outfit. 

I sighed softly, leaning back in the comfy seat and crossing one leg over the other, “Thanks. My mother wanted me to wear a dress, so I told her I didn’t shave my legs.”

Bucky laughed quietly, “It takes that much to put your mother off from making you wear a dress? Wish I could use that excuse when my mom wants me to wear shorts.”

I snorted softly, looking at him and poking at his knee, giggling, “You still could. It probably wouldn’t work though.” Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, snatching my hand and pinning it down so I couldn’t poke at his leg anymore. 

“True.” Was all he said, before moving to hold my hand gently, glancing over at me as I wound my fingers through his quietly. “Most of our classes are close together, you want me to show you around today?”

My head bobbed up and down quickly, and I breathed frantically, “Oh God, yes. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if I got lost. I’ve heard the hallways are like the Labyrinth to new freshman.”

Bucky shrugged slowly, giving me a winning smirk and saying casually, “It wasn’t for me.”

I huffed softly, smacking his arm and rolling my eyes, shooting back, “But not everyone has amazing directional awareness like you! I most certainly don’t.”

Bucky gave a happy chuckle, making me smile widely, blanching as he pulled into the student parking lot which was absolutely swarming with people, even though class didn’t start for at least half an hour!

I squeaked softly, stuttering as I motioned to everyone, “Is… Is it normally like this?” I felt a small feeling of anxiety start to pool in my gut, fearing that I would get lost in the crowd of people. All of the guys looked absolutely huge, and the girls wandering around didn’t help me feel any better. They all looked like giants, and I felt like I’d look like a kindergartner when I was walking in the halls with them. Bucky patted my shoulder gently when he finally found a parking space, seeming to know exactly what I was thinking, “Don’t worry, doll face. You don’t look like a little baby freshman. You’ll probably be mistaken for at least a sophomore.”

I nodded slowly, not entirely convinced, “So that means no trash cans?”

Bucky smirked widely, before dissolving into a fit of laughter, “(Name)! I wasn’t serious about kids getting canned. People get expelled for throwing papers across the room at each other these days, no way would someone be stupid enough to throw you into a trashcan.” He paused, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close before he continued to speak, “And besides, you’ll be with me. No one is dumb enough to mess with a girl that’s standing next to a guy on the varsity football team.”

Again, I nodded, just a little more convinced, smiling up at him slowly and pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek like I always did, sighing in relief as he pulled me into an encouraging hug, seeming to pick up on how anxious I was already. “Thank you, Buck.” I murmured, burying my face in his shoulder and trying to forget the fact that I had to put on my big girl pants and venture out into the world of scary high school kids. 

_Relax, (Name), it won’t be like those movies, they only make it that bad to exaggerate things. You heard what Bucky said. Kids get expelled for anything. Remember that first grader who brought a leaf to school and was nearly kicked out of school because the teachers thought that it was a weed leaf? And that kid last year who nearly got wrestled to the ground by the campus police when he brought a plastic butter knife to cut his bagel?_

He smiled as he continued to hug me, patting my back gently before pulling away, “No need to thank me, (Name).” 

I shrugged slowly, poking his arm and humming quietly, “You gonna show me around a little bit? Or am I just gonna sit in here with you until the bell rings.”

Bucky gave me a boyish smirk, laughing quietly and shrugging, “I’d really like to stay here and talk with you, but I do think you need to know how to get around a little first.”

Sticking out my bottom lip in a playful pout, I nodded, slinging my bag over my shoulder and sliding out of the truck, rounding around the hood to meet him on the other side. To keep me close to him in the crowd, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, reminding me of how an older brother would. He pointed around every so often, explaining what each new building was when we passed it. “This is the English Department, and it shares with the Math Department. The bottom floor are most of the English classes, and on the top are the different math classes.”

I nodded slowly, looking over the looming building, spying an entrance and a couple of stairs. “What about lockers? I don’t ever remember getting assigned to one.”

He shook his head, “No lockers. We carry everything with us throughout the day.”

You blinked, suddenly feeling the weight of your bag on your shoulder as if you were carrying a bag of solid rock. Bucky looked down at your bag, grimacing slightly and motioning to his own, which looked as if it barely had a thing in it. “Come over to my place after school, I’ll show you how to organize it all. You really don’t need binders for every single class.”

I nodded, tilting my head, “Then I assume I’m heading home with you?” I smiled widely when he nodded, I missed going over to Bucky’s house, his parents had recently moved into a new house, and they wanted everything to be unpacked and organized before they had guests, and by the time they were finished, school was starting again. 

“I can’t wait to see your room!” I giggled, smirking widely, “It’ll be a nice change from that cramped little room you used to have. Don’t you have a room up in the attic?”

He nodded excitedly, laughing and pulling out his phone to show you a picture of the window he had, “And my own bathroom, which is amazing. And my parents can’t hear me up there, either.” He winked at you, joking, “So now I can make meth in peace.”

“I was wondering when you’d get that back up and running again!” I joked, leaning against him as he swiped through the few pictures he had on his phone. When he put his phone away, I glanced back up at him, smiling prettily and pointing to a building that he hadn’t told me about yet, “What’s over there?”

In response, he grabbed my hand, nodding towards the large structure, “Let’s go look, and I’ll tell you.”


	2. English

As Bucky led me towards the large building, I started to notice just how many people there were at the school. And it wasn’t really that hard to distinguish the different classes. The seniors lounged around on benches and tables, looking as if they’d just love to still be in bed. The juniors made out in various places or just wandered around in packs, chatting softly and minding their own business. The sophomores had energy in them, chattering away with one another while trying to act cool for their upperclassmen. And lastly, the freshman ran around the campus like they had been lit on fire, a nervous air around many of the groups that were huddled close together. While the others that weren’t nearly as nervous as they probably should’ve been carried on like they were at recess in elementary school. 

I watched almost disdainfully as two small freshman boys bumped into Bucky at full speed If Bucky hadn’t been such a giant compared to the two boys, he probably would have toppled over completely from the force of the impact. Instead, Bucky gave a surprised grunt, reeling around and glaring at the boys that were stumbling backwards with shock in their eyes. 

“Would you watch it?” Bucky huffed, shaking his head and barely paying attention to the apologies the freshmen squeaked out. He glanced down at me, perking a brow and checking to see if I was all right. “They didn’t run into you, did they?” He asked, sighing and rubbing his side where they’d impacted with him. 

I shook my head slowly; watching as the freshman ran off once again, yelling at each other about some strange thing. I paid no mind to it, instead looking back around at the other groups of upperclassmen, feeling extremely intimidated as Bucky approached them with ease. I shrunk back to hide behind Bucky, taking a hold of his book bag and trying to distract myself by tracing the sharpie drawings on the canvas. Unfortunately, Bucky didn’t really notice, and I could feel a whole bunch of eyes on me as we walked past the groups. I bit my lip hard, only ever looking at a couple of them. 

Eventually, Bucky looked back towards me, blinking when he didn’t see me down at his side, stopping and turning to look at me, confused as to why I was trailing behind him. “What’s wrong?” He looked at me, tugging my hand and pulling me into his side while wrapping his arm securely around my shoulders. I smiled at how warm he was, taking comfort in the soft smell of his cologne. 

“They’re all so big and scary.” I murmured, trying to keep my voice low so nobody else would hear except him. I frowned when Bucky bit back a laugh, his eyes sparkling with amusement due to your cowardice. 

You glared up at him softly, sighing heavily and kicking at his foot in retaliation, motioning to yourself, “Hey! Come on, I’m small, and everyone around me looks like a giant.”

Bucky gave me another dorky smile, motioning to himself, making a show of the amount of muscle he had. “What about me, doll face? Do I look like a giant to you?”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and refusing to look at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, “No, you just look like a dumbass.”

A few of the people that were sitting near the two of us gasped, a couple of the girls stifling giggles as some of the boys gave me an energetic thumbs up. I bit back a smirk, looking up at Bucky and twirling a stray strand of hair about my fingertips while giving my best friend an extremely innocent look. Bucky blinked very slowly, looking at me rather dumbfounded before making a couple of noises in the back of his throat. He gave a low laugh, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at me, shock evident in his warm brown eyes. 

“I… I really didn’t expect that from you.” He said, blinking slowly and watching my face fill with amusement. 

I gave a soft shrug, chewing on my bottom lip and prodding his arm gently before blowing a friendly kiss at him. He sighed heavily, catching the kiss from the air and pressing it against his cheek, before leaning down to hug me tightly, murmuring in my ear, “Better watch it or you’ll end up in the trashcan.”

I scoffed, smacking at his chest and glaring at him harmlessly, shaking my head, “You like me too much to put me in a trashcan. And it looks like these people kinda like me too.” I glanced at them, feeling slightly less intimidated than before. Maybe I would actually be able to get along with people a little older than I was. 

I gave Bucky an innocent smile and crossed my arms about my chest, looking up at him happily as he gave me a short smile back, putting his hands at his hips and eyeing me. He got a mischievous look in his eye, his smile turning into a wicked smirk before he picked me up swiftly and hauled me into his arms, holding me securely to his chest. I squealed, gasping and looking at him in shock as he started to cart me over to a nearby trashcan, tugging the plastic lid off without much hesitation and holding me over the metal cylinder. I gave a loud gasp in surprise, my eyes widening to the size of dish plates as I tried to squirm back towards his chest. Bucky laughed and kept holding me back over the can, an evil glint in his eye. 

“Bucky! Bucky! Let me down!” I yelled, smacking at his chest and flailing my arms about, my breathing hastened from the threat of getting dumped into the trash. Bucky turned around on his heel, smirking widely as he set me down gingerly, pressing a friendly peck against my temple and patting my head. 

“Then don’t tease me, sweetheart.” He said, stretching slowly and twisting his abdomen in order to crack his back. I shuddered at the sound of it, shaking my head slowly. 

“Oh my god, Bucky. That can’t be healthy for you!” I exclaimed, immediately looking at his back and placing my hand on the middle of his spine. I gave him a look, biting my lip and shaking my head when he simply smirked down at me. 

He gave a slow shrug, glancing around and turning back to face me. “Everything these days is unhealthy.”   
I gave a small sigh, giving him an impatient look and smacking at his arm, before gabbing his hand and pointing towards the campus, “I think you still have a tour to give me! You’ve been shirking your duties as a tour guide.” You stuck out your bottom lip in a small pout, “I knew I should’ve had Steve show me around the campus before school started.” 

Bucky gave you a hurt look, immediately pulling you into his arms and whining, “But then I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you! You’d already be hiding in your first period!”

I gave a slow shrug, smirking at him and tugging out the crumpled piece of paper your schedule was printed on and pulled it out of your back pocket and reading through the schedule. You held it out to him, pointing to your first period. “My first period is English.”

Bucky took the flimsy piece of paper in his hands, nodding slowly and turning to lead you back to the English building, showing you the door that displayed your English teacher’s name on the wooden door. You smiled at the small decorations that were put on the door, as well as a cheery welcome sign that was placed on the side of the door. You laughed quietly, immediately feeling less intimidated about your first class due to the cute little characters on the door. 

Bucky smirked slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching you quietly for a couple of moments before speaking up. “I’ve heard she’s a good teacher.” He stopped to laugh quietly, “Probably because she’s so young, all her freshman boys have crushes on her. Hell, I did.”

You rose a brow at him, turning to look at him and tilting your head when you saw a rather attractive young woman walking down the hallway, holding a heavy-looking stack of books. Immediately, Bucky put on his most charming smirk, sauntering over to the woman and taking the stack of books from her arms, greeting her cheerily. He came towards the door that you were standing near, watching as the woman unlocked the door quickly, chattering happily with Bucky before glancing at you, immediately moving to shake your hand. 

“Good morning! Are you one of my students?” She asked you, thanking Bucky quietly as he went into the room to set the books down on her desk in the back of the room. I gave a short nod, along with a timid smile as I crossed my arms across my chest. 

“Yeah, I’m (Name).” I started, looking at Bucky as he came back over, leaning against the doorframe and watching the two of us. 

He took in a small breath, tugging a hand through his hair before piping up, “She’s the absolute best at analyzing Shakespeare.” Bucky winked at you, nodding slowly and smiling proudly at the teacher, “Helped me get through your final on Romeo and Juliette.”

You rolled your eyes slowly, shaking your head quietly and biting your lip to keep from laughing. All you had done was explain to him what everyone meant! He practically Googled everything on the study guide he had been given. You simply gave a slow nod, smiling quietly as the teacher smiled widely, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

“Then you’ll absolutely love the first unit of study we’re doing first!” She exclaimed, motioning to the stack of books and inviting you into the room. Bucky watched the two of you quietly as he checked his phone, tapping away a couple of text messages as you followed the teacher over to her desk. She opened the book quickly and flipped to a page, motioning to the text and smiling prettily at you. “I’ll explain it today while we’re going over the syllabus.” 

You gave a short nod, giving a gentle smile and running a hand over your hair slowly, glancing at the small groups of desks and pointing to them, “Are we getting assigned seats?”

Your teacher shook her head slowly, motioning around the room, “You’re really allowed to sit wherever you’d like.” She paused to give a laugh. “Bucky switched seats nearly every week. Flirting with all of the girls in the class.”

Bucky shrugged, giving the teacher a wide smile, “Awh, but I always made sure I listened to you, Miss Withers.”

The English Teacher smiled slowly, nodding quietly and laughing, “That you did, James.” She smiled at me as I took a seat, watching as Bucky came over to sit on the desk next to mine. I gave Bucky a small smile and poked his arm quietly, looking over at the teacher. 

“It’s okay if I kinda stay here until the bell rings?” I asked, checking my phone for the time. 

Miss Withers nodded slowly, going to sit at her desk and logging on to her computer. “Of course, you’re in my first period?”

I gave another nod, before turning back to Bucky and patting his arm happily. “Thanks, Buck. Meet me at the door when class ends?”

Bucky gave a soft smile, grabbing my schedule again and chuckling, “Yeah, especially since you’ve got French. I can walk you over to that building.” He winked at you, “Too bad you’re not taking Russian, I could definitely tutor you, Koshka.”

I rolled my eyes slowly, shaking my head and giving a slow laugh, “Bucky… You really like to forget that I don’t grasp different languages too well. I definitely don’t want to have to learn a completely new alphabet!” 

Bucky gave a slow shrug, chuckling softly and biting his bottom lip. “True…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping his hands on his thighs and giving you a playful smirk as he tapped the bottom of your chin to make you look at him. “But it’d be fun if you did learn!” 

I shook my head quietly, jumping slightly when the bell rang, watching Bucky’s face fall a little as he sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly. I pushed him off of the desk, watching a few people file into the room curiously, lost looks on their faces. Bucky smirked to himself, leaning down and murmuring in your ear, “Look at how scrawny they all look. Are you sure those people are as old as you are?” 

I smacked his chest, rolling your eyes as one of my friends trotted over to my happily, letting the notebooks fall on the table as she sat down, quickly moving to reorganize them. She looked up at Bucky, blinking and blushing softly as she looked over at me, pointing to Bucky slowly, “Is this Bucky? The one you told me about?”

I nodded, smirking to yourself as she eyed Bucky quietly while he grabbed his things and checked his phone. “Yeah, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Erin.”

Erin waved shyly at Bucky, immediately looking down at her lap and playing with her hands, picking at the chipping polish on her index finger. I stifled a small laugh, pushing Bucky out the door and pointing towards the hall, “You don’t want to be late for class on your first day! So go! I can see you after class.” 

Bucky whined softly as he went out the door, nearly stumbling over a few of the shorter Freshman that had their noses buried in their maps and schedules, rushing around trying to find out where they were going. You gave a short laugh, turning to Erin and smiling sweetly at her, leaning towards her and looking at her with slight excitement. 

“I’m so happy that you’re in this class with me!” I said happily, folding your hands together and putting them under my chin to prop my head up. Erin gave me a pretty smile, glancing towards the hallway and giggling very quietly. 

“Yeah, me too. Now we can talk about that hot friend of yours.” She squeaked, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Are you two like… Together?”

I shook my head slowly, giving a low laugh and giving an exaggerated groan, “Oh, hell no. I really doubt he’d want to date me. We’re just friends.” 

Erin looked a little disappointed, shrugging slowly and looking off to the side, “You two would look cute together. The height difference makes the two of you look really cute!”

I gave a soft blush, looking down to my lap and sighing heavily, “No, he just uses it as an opportunity to tease me. He actually went so far as to pick me up and hold me over a trashcan when I told him he didn’t look as intimidating as everyone else his age did.”

Erin blushed slightly, “He definitely looks intimidating. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think it’s the hair that makes him look so intimidating.”

I gave a short giggle, shaking your head, “He’s just a giant dork. And his hair is actually really soft.” 

Erin gave me a look, a low whistle coming from her lips, “Ohh, why are you touching his hair?”

I shook your head slowly, sighing heavily, “Because he told me to brush it for him when he was being lazy. And I kinda lost a bet, so I had to do a bunch of stuff for him all that day.” 

Erin gave me a slow smile, nodding slowly and winking at me as the bell rang, and Miss Withers came to the front of the room to address the class. 

And my first day of high school officially began.


End file.
